Gundam Elementary
by Skuld-Sama
Summary: This is just a little silly fic about the cast of Gundam Wing, as pre-schoolers!! I hope you like!!


  
At a pre-school playground nearby:  
  
"HEERO!" A three-yr-old Relena, hurried after the threee-yr-old, Heero, arms wide open. Heero, on the other hand,  
hurried away as quickly as possible. Duo, who was swinging upside-down on the monkey bars crossed his arms and pouted.   
"Relena," he said aloud, to no one in particular, "obsessed with the poor boy." Wufei, who was sitting on a swing nodded.  
"I agree with you, she's always..." Wufei was cut off by a plastic sword in front of his face. "You didn't let me finish.   
I was about to add...when Heero is only interested AND obsessed with ME!!!" Duo smiled proudly. Wufei sweatdroppedand  
fell out of swing, landing face first.  
  
Trowa watched as Wufei ate the sand, shaking his head. He then turned back to the blonde angel in front of him.  
He and Quatre were on the seesaw. Quatre smiled at Trowa. "You're so sweet!" Trowa blushed. Quatre giggled, nearly falling   
off of the seesaw. Relena and Heero ran past them, now accompanied with Duo and his plastic sword. "Relena Peacecraft!!   
I'm gonna call your brother if you don't leave MY Heero alone!" Heero sweatdropped, but continued running.   
  
Duo ran faster and caught up to Relena, then he passed her. He ran side Heero now. He grinned at the boy. "Hi   
Hee-chan!" Heero looked at the braided-hair boy. ".....What?" Duo tackled Heero, making Relena trip over the two bodies,  
one giggling, the other as silent as Death. She sat up and saw she had a bruise on her knee. "WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" She had  
tears streaming down her face. "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! BROTHER!!!" Duo sat up, holding his prize tightly in his arms, and   
looked around.   
  
Duo saw what he feared: Relena's six-yr-old brother, Milliardo, heading their way. He squealed. "C'mon, Hee-chan!  
Let's go!" He jumped up and was about to run, when someone tripped him and he landed right back on Heero. "......" Heero  
looked to see who had tripped Duo and saw Lady Une. She was standing there, grinning proudly. Duo looked up and blew a  
rasberry at Une. She grabbed his braid, and yanked. Heero looked the other way and saw that Milliardo was even closer. He  
hit Une and she let go of the braid. He put Duo over his shoulder and ran, over to jungle gym.   
  
"YUY!! MAXWELL!!" Milliardo screamed after the retreating pictures."THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY. AND I MEAN  
BOTH OF THEM!" Duo looked up from his place on Heero's shoulder, and stuck out his tongue at Milliardo. Heero stoped at  
the base of the jungle gym and dropped Duo, then climbed up. Duo stood up, rubbing his behind. He jumped and and grabbed  
at Heero's leg only to land back on the ground with a torn pair of black spandex. He looked up and blushed at what he saw.  
  
Heero heard the dreaded sound of his pants tearing. He jumped over the jungle gym and ran inside the pre-school.  
Duo held the spandex close to him. "I got something of Heero's!" He paraded around the playground. He paraded past Trowa,  
Quatre and Wufei, who were now all together by the swings. He paraded dangerously close to Milliardo, there he retreated  
his steps, only to bump into Lt. Noin. He grinned up at her. "Hi-ya!" He held up the pants. She looked at them then up at  
the sky. "So that's why when I bumped into Heero, as he ran through the hall, he was only in a pair of cotton, white, briefs  
and his green top." Duo laughed.   
  
Relena jumped up as she heard that. "HEERO!!!" Milliardo stared at her. "Impossible...that's what she is..." She   
ran in the direction Heero had went. "Hey!" Duo ran after her, the pants waving in his hand. Noin shrugged, then looked over  
at Milliardo. She smiled and approached him. "Hello, Sir!" She gave a salute. He smiled back. She then turned into another   
Relena. She clung to his arm, grinning.   
  
Quatre, who was sitting in the swing between Wufei and Trowa, looked at Trowa with big, green, pleading eyes.  
"Trowa! Can I have something of yours?" His eyes sparkled. Trowa looked a little worried. "Well..uh...um..." Wufei snickered.  
Trowa shot him a glare, then returned his attention back to Quatre, who was swinging the swing closer to his. "Please!"  
Trowa sighed. "Okay." He took off his green, turtleneck, shirt, giving it to Quatre. "Yay!" Quatre took the shirt and held  
it close to his chest. He jumped out of his swing and jumped on Trowa, making him fall backwards out of his swing. He kissed  
Trowa on the lips. "Arigatou!" He bounced away, happily singing.  
  
Wufei was laughing so hard at Trowa, that he, himself, fell out of his swing, but even then he continued to laugh.  
Trowa's face was flushed as he sat up, dusting himself off. Wufei had stopped laughing, but when he looked at Trowa, he began  
a new set again. He had tears streaming down his face. Une, who had long recovered from when Heero hit her, stared at Trowa  
and Wufei, shaking her head. She looked over by a tree and saw who she came outside to look for. She dusted herself off and  
walked over there.  
  
"Commander Trieze!" Trieze looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at Lady Une. He patted a spot next to   
him and she sat down, smiling. He picked a rose and stuck it in her hair. "You're just as beautiful as it." he said. She   
blushed. Trieze laughed. "You've always been worth to me, you're the only one who really understands me." She smiled. "Thank  
you, Sir." Just then, their sweet moment was broken, by the most horrifying scream. Heero ran outside, still with no pants on,  
but with two new attachments. Relena on one arm and Duo on the other, still cliging onto the pants. "LET ME GO!!!!!" Duo   
grinned. Relena shook her head, happily. He ran around, waving his arms, trying to get them off. "Hee-chan! You're so cute  
when you're mad!" Duo kissed Heero.  
  
Relena looked shocked but, still continued holding onto Heero's arm. "MAXWELL!!!" Duo grinned even wider. Noin was just   
bad. She was still clung to Milliardo's arm, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was actually smiling, enjoying himself.  
Quatre was still prancing around the playground, daydreaming happily. Trowa had finally gotten up and Wufei's laughing had been  
reduced to a couple of hiccuping giggles. Une and Trieze had gotten back into the friendly conversation.  
  
  
This is a regular day for the pre-schoolers of, Gundam Elementary!! ^.^  
  
  
  



End file.
